<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mhi ba'juri verde by skywalkerluke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122203">mhi ba'juri verde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke'>skywalkerluke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Punch Qui-gon and hug Obi-wan, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jangobi Week 2021</p><p>Day 1: Enemies to Lovers</p><p>Stranded from Master Qui-gon and Satine Kryze in his year long assignment to protect her, Obi-wan is found by the Haat Mandoa'de.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anything But Qui-Gon, Jangobi Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mhi ba'juri verde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have kriffed the timeline! </p><p>Obi-wan is 14 at the beginning and Jango is 18. </p><p>I've ignored Montross betrayal, but might tackle it on a multi chapter fic. </p><p>Not beta'd, any errors are mine (specially in Mando'a). If you see anything, feel free to tell me.</p><p>Edit 16/02/21 - minor typos and better use of Mando'a :D <br/>You can also find me on tumblr by the-skywalker-luke</p><p>Edit 01/02/2021 - Edited for minor adjustments in typos &amp; italics in Mando'a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1: Enemies to Lovers</p><p>
  <strong>[Obi-wan]</strong>
</p><p>Obi-wan was running away from <em>Kyr'tsad</em>, his robes flapping behind him. He had been separated from Master Qui-gon and Satine for two weeks now, and was not any closer to finding them than he had been at day one.</p><p>The Death Watch was on his heels, and his head was all fuzzy from knocking it on a wall after almost being blown up in his last hide out.</p><p>He panted, trying to use the Force to find a new place to hide, when suddenly he turned a corner, only to come face to face with a Mandalorian in full <em>beskar'gam</em>.</p><p>"Oh, shit" he thought, before seeing the stylized Mythosaur in the chest plate. <em>Haat Mando'ade</em>. It could've been worse, as at this moment, the Force itself suggested: "You're safe, little Jedi. Sleep. Sleep"</p><p>Obi-wan fell to his knees, his probable concussion making the suggestion even stronger. The last thing he felt was a voice cursing, and being hoisted by his armpits in order to not fall face down on dirt.</p><p> </p><p>[Jaster Mereel]</p><p>Jaster cursed as the<em> jeti'ika</em> fell down in front of him, picking him up from under his arms in reflex.</p><p>Jango growled from behind him.</p><p>"<em>Alor</em>! Why are you helping the <em>aruetti</em>? <em>Kyr'tsad</em> is coming after him, we have to regroup! Myles is two buildings down."</p><p>"<em>Jan'ika</em>, calm down. Cover me, we're taking the jeti'ika with us. He's not old enough to be up against <em>Kyr'tsad</em>, doubt he's past his 14th birthday."</p><p>Jango growled again, but did as ordered. As Jaster carried the <em>Jeti'ika</em> in his arms, Jango fired rounds against <em>Kyr'tsad</em> in the corner of the alley, leaving Jaster free to use his jetpack and reconvene with Myles, Jango following closely behind.</p><p>The Supercommandos were waiting for them, shouting and getting into their ships.</p><p>"WE HAVE AN INJURED <em>ADE</em> HERE" Jaster bellowed, setting Obi-wan in one of the med-bay cots.</p><p> </p><p>[Obi-wan]</p><p>Obi-wan groaned as he slowly woke up, feeling the hum of a ship beneath him, and bright lights on the ceiling.</p><p>"He's awake" a grumpy voice said from beside him, where he could hear a scraping sound. "Finally the baby <em>Jetti</em> is awake, can I go now?</p><p>"Your <em>Buir</em> said to wait for him to come back" another voice sighed, clearly annoyed, and Jango bickered back in a language Obi-wan did not understand.</p><p>Obi-wan looked at them with bleary eyes, without enough energy to properly panic.</p><p>"Who... who are you?"</p><p>"We're <em>Haat Mandoa'de, aruetti</em>. Who are you, other than a Jetti?</p><p>"Obi-wan Kenobi, Padawan Learner. Who are you?"</p><p>"Jango Fett. This is Myles, House Mereel"</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>In the weeks after being found by the <em>Haat Mandoa'de</em>, Obi-wan tried to puzzle the mystery that was Jango Fett.</p><p>The boy was about four years older than him, and scowled like Obi had murdered his pet tooka everytime he saw him.</p><p>Obi-wan tried not to attract attention to himself while Jaster (the Mand'alor himself!) tried to contact the Jedi Temple in Coruscant in his behalf. However, every time he tried to perform his katas (open handed, as he had given the Mand'alor his lightsaber in a show of gratitude for being saved), Jango always found him, and goaded him into sparring (which always left them growling at each other, shouting and snipping until Jaster or Myles separated them).</p><p>Jango always seemed contrite when Obi-wan talked with Jaster about ancient history. His <em>beskar</em> usually muted his Force presence, but Obi could feel the faintest taint of jealousy and irritation around the older boy.</p><p> </p><p>All of that stopped when Jaster finally got an answer from the Jedi Council.</p><p>Apparently, Qui-gon had returned to Coruscant after delivering Satine Kryze in Sundari to her family, after Death Watch had miraculously stopped attacking the New Mandalorian capital city (it did not have any miracle from the Force involved, as Qui-gon had thought, but only well planned <em>Haat Mandoa'de</em> attacks against <em>Kyr'tsad</em>).</p><p>After returning without Obi-wan, and incapable of following the flimsy training bond they shared as Master-Padawan, the Master had declared Obi-wan either lost or deceased, and saw it as a failure from his Padawan not returning alone to the Temple, and had renounced the boy to all of the Jedi.</p><p>As Master Yoda talked, Obi-wan eyes watered with unshed tears, and he could no longer comprehend what was being said. He ran from the holo room, hiding in his bunk, tiny sobs coming from the distraught boy.</p><p>That was how Jango found him, and clumsily tried to comfort Obi.</p><p>"Obi, <em>buir</em> will not throw you away. He's arguing with the <em>Jetiise</em> right now. He'll make it better."</p><p>Obi-wan just sniffled, not wanting his self-declared nemesis to see him so broken.</p><p>"C'mon, I wasn't the nicest to you, but no need to cry harder just 'cause it's me and not <em>buir</em>"</p><p>Obi just sobbed, hiding his face and hiccuping, telling Jango broken parts of his so many times failed apprenticeship: Bandomeer and the Xanatos caos, Melida/Daan and the Young, how just a year-cicle ago he had been a general in a child army, and Qui-gon had abandoned him. How this had been a chance to do better in the eyes of his Master and the Council, but how torn apart their orders made Obi-wan feel.</p><p>Jango just let him cry, softly petting his hair. Perhaps they could be friends, after all. The baby <em>Jetti</em> wasn't so bad, and clearly needed someone in his corner.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>[5 years later]</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan shouted an order in his <em>buy'ce</em> communicator. His supercommando unity was behind him, trailing the armed forces of Galidraan. The planet's Governor had lured the <em>Haat Mandoa'de</em> with talks of missing <em>ade</em>, and they had accepted the contract to find and rescue the missing children. But Obi-wan had a bad feeling about it, and requested that his Supercommando go first, and find out what was actually going on in the planet.</p><p>After Qui-gon's betrayal (and that was how Jaster and Jango had called it, and what Obi himself eventually believed), the boy had decided to remain with the <em>Haat Mandoa'de</em>, training with other foundlings until he could be either adopted or had passed his majority trials.</p><p>Myles had waited perhaps a couple months to offer Obi-wan to become family, Jaster's Second in command being utterly enamored by the <em>Jeti'ika</em>, and the offer had Obi-wan baffled, but happy and launching himself at his new <em>buir</em>. His new life.</p><p>Obi-wan, after hitting majority and being put in Jango's Supercommandos for a couple of years, had started his own kind of training unit: infiltration and investigation. His commandos were master slicers, could blend in with crowds, and find all kinds of informations before the other Supercommandos arrived.</p><p>As they found information about the betrayal of the Governor and the involvement of House Vizla with him, they sent all information to Jango's unit, waiting for Jaster's decision on what to do.</p><p>Obi-wan found himself at the <em>Haat Mandoa'de</em> camp in Galidraan, side by side with Jango in front of the fire.</p><p>They had come a long way, from utter animosity to tentative friendship, and finally something that they did not name easily, but made them happy all the same: love.</p><p>Obi-wan smiled at his future <em>riduur</em>, thinking about how they had talked about the vows, and the tiny child they found in one of the last campaigns. Jango's own foundling, that he named Boba: hope.</p><p>They were to raise warriors together. Their dream was almost over before it began, had it not been for Obi-wan's Force intuition. He felt a group of Jedi approaching, and barked orders for all commandos, going straight to the side of camp where he could feel their force signatures.</p><p>The massacre at Galidraan did not happen, but it cemented in Obi-wan the certainty that he had chosen the right path. To not return to the Order begging for a Master to take him on, but to carve a life to himself with the <em>Mandoa'de</em>.</p><p>Obi-wan and Jango spoke their vows on the way to Concorde Dawn, where Boba was waiting for them. They were one when together, they were one when apart, they would share all, they would raise warriors together.</p><p>Jango kissed Obi-wan in front of Jaster and Myles, while they dined together. If the exchange of pauldrons were not enough for them to announce the wedding, the blatant display of affection was. Boba babbled happily at his <em>buires</em>, placing kisses on their cheeks.</p><p>Obi-wan was happy, and the Force sang around him, delighted by the balance the Chosen Son had unknowingly brought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>